Tooty's Wacky Adventure
by Gelly-MacANDChibiJojo
Summary: Banjo is kidnapped by Klungo, now it’s Tooty’s turn to take Kazooie out and help search for him! A bit long, a little bit of Banjo-Kazooie fluff!


TITLE: Tooty's adventure

**TITLE: Tooty's**** wacky adventure**

**SUMMARY: Banjo is kidnapped by Klungo, now it's Tooty's turn to take Kazooie out and help search for him! A bit long, a little bit of Banjo-Kazooie fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Banjo-Kazooie or any of the characters!**

**Maybe except for some villains I put in, but I do not own BK!**

**BY: ChibiJojo but posted by GellyMac.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was a wonderful morning at spiral mountain!**

**Grunty was buried under the huge boulder, the toppers were bouncing and the birds were singing! ...Well except Kazooie, she wasn't singing, but she was playing her kazoo along with Tooty on the piccolo. **_**(not the flute! She plays the piccolo!)**_

"**Oh, what a wonderful day it is today!", exclaimed Tooty.**

"**Sure is Tooty" Kazooie said in a pleasure. Kazooie was usually annoyed with Tooty, but today was different.**

"**NOTHING CAN GO WRONG TODAY!!" They both cheered aloud.**

**They joked about how stupid Grunty was kidnapping, stealing looks and getting defeated and falling off her tower. All was calm and happy, until… "AUGH SOMEONE HELP ME" came a very familiar voice.**

"**GRR GRRN" came another very familiar voice.**

"**Cut it OUT!" That was Banjo!**

"**GRRN GRR GRRN, thisss one goesss out to misssstressssss, I will now take you, GRRN!!" That was Klungo!**

"**Aaahh!" the girls screamed, "What do we do? What do we do?!"**

"**AUGH" screamed Banjo.**

**The girls quickly ran out of the house as fast as they could, they spit up and searched the whole of Spiral Mountain. Banjo nor Klungo were there, they were nowhere to be found, where could they have gone? "GRUNTY'S TOWER!!" the girls both screamed. Kazooie started to let a tear out. "Kazooie are you ok?" asked Tooty.**

"**OH, NO NOT THIS AGAIN!" Kazooie was furious. "So you weren't crying for Banjo?" ****Tooty asked in curiosity.**

"**OFCOURSE I'm not crying for BANJO, it's the new adventure we have to go on" But deep inside Kazooie had feelings for Banjo.**

"**An ADVENTURE!!" Tooty exclaimed, she was so excited, now **_**SHE**_** gets to be the **_**HERO**_**, along with**_** Kazooie**_** that is.**

**They ran up the spiral mountain and entered the lair to where banjo may be.**

_**So far so good, they figured out how to enter the lair LOL!!**_

"**THAT PIC OF GRUNTY SCARES ME" They both laughed. This was another joke for them to laugh at! "OH, oh, oh, Tooty have you seen the pic of Grunty in the top tower, ya know the jiggy podium one…" she was cut off the rest of what she was gonna say because Tooty said "The one where she has those ugly yellowish finger nails which is located right outside the beauty room!"**

"**Yeah that one" replied Kazooie trying to keep a straight face.**

**Then they heard "AAAAHHH, Klungo you're lying she can't love me she is a"**

**That was all they heard "WHO LOVES WHO?" asked Tooty, "Grunty can't love Banjo if that's what they were talking about, I mean Grunty tried to kill you two when you guys saved me" Kazooie said "Grunty… that better not be what their talking about because I'm the one that…" she paused and looked at Tooty who sitting their smiling. "You're the one that what, Kazooie?" She said very cutely and curiously, she was starting to figure out that Kazooie likes banjo.**

"**Erm, never mind, let's keep going before they get away, the thing is, where did they go to?" asked Kazooie. "I think they went that way." Answered Tooty as she pointed to Mumbo's Mountain. "MUMBO'S MOUNTAIN!" She read the entrance sign the****n laughed. "I didn't know Mumbo owned a mountain!" She giggled once more then entered the place. "COOL!" she said as they sparkled into the world. **

"**The entrance is a warp pad, and so this is also our way out!"**

**Kazooie nodded and they continued. They searched the whole mountain while trying to avoid Conga the gorilla that threw oranges at them "HEY WATCH IT" they both screamed at him. "GET AWAY FROM CONGA'S TREE, LEAVE ORANGES ALONE!!" he yelled "HEY if you're a monkey than go eat banana's, monkey's eat banana's don't they? Well I guess that is why you're so big and I mean big as in fat, you eat too many oranges fatty!!" teased kazooie "GRAR! YOU TEASE CONGA YOU MUST SUFFER, by the way conga not monkey conga GORILLA!"**

**Tooty squealed, took Kazooie by the wing and ran really fast, away from there.**

**Now they tried to avoid the bull but it kept on head-butting them in the bottom. They ran all the way up the hill and again tried to avoid the termites. "EW, what are those? Huge ants or something." Tooty said in disgust. : "No they're overgrown termites RUN!!" and they ran! They ran all the way to Mumbo's hut and in they went.**

"**Looking for Banjo? Yeah, Mumbo see him being dragged by Klungo, hur hur hur!!" he laughed. **

"**Grr he's not here, maybe he went to Treasure Trove Cove" yelled Kazooie.**

**So they went o****n their way to the cove when they suddenly knew what was up, Klungo was leading them everywhere so it takes longer to find Banjo. But another plot could be that Klungo knows he could trick them into going further up in the tower first to catch him, but he could trick them and make them go all the way up to wait for him, but he may never come, because he could've escaped with Banjo and have gone somewhere else. They decided to go through all the worlds instead.**

"**OFF TO TTC" exclaimed Tooty.**

"**Yeah… boring." Kazooie replied.**

"**What are you talking about, Kazooie? Travelling is fun when it comes to adventuring." Tooty squealed**

"**Yeah, right" said Kazooie grumpily.**

"**You do want to save Banjo, Kazooie, Don't you?"**

"**Yeah…" said Kazooie mournfully.**

**They entered TTC and found… nothing, but old enemies were still there such as Nipper and the Snippets. They saw old Cap'n Blubber and he said, "Yeah, Yeah! I saw him an' that ugly green thing too! Yeah, uh, they left uh, ages ago."**

**Tooty screamed and groaned and stomped her foot in anger.**

"**How d'ya feel now 'bout adventuring Tooty?" said Kazooie cheekily.**

"**Still feel good 'bout it Kaz!" replied Tooty cheerfully.**

"**OFF TO CLANKER'S CAVERN, KAZ!" Tooty then added.**

**IN CC Tooty found written on the wall, "K+B, B+K, oh well whatever."**

"**Kaz did you write this? I'm askin' you cos it's written in chicken scratchings."**

"**It's written in BREEGUL SCRATCHINGS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Oh, um, no don't uh, listen to me Tooty, I was just kidding 'round."**

"**Yeah, yeah, Kaz" Tooty giggled, for she now knew the truth.**

**They decided not to swim in the yucky water of CC because it was dirty, so they left CC. POOR CLANKER he did want visitors. They then ventured to Bubble Gloop Swamp and found nothing either, but then Tooty screamed "Mumbo's here too!"**

**Kazooie ignored this, she was now getting annoyed with Tooty's little adventure.**

**They went to Freezeezy Peak****. They visited the little polar bears, Tooty like Soggy, Groggy and Moggy. But they weren't sure if they would ever get to Banjo.**

**And of course, Mumbo was there aswell. "He's every where!" Tooty screamed.**

"**Not as much as Brentilda, but she left the castle 2 months ago." Kazooie conversed to sound smart. "CHEEKY" Tooty said to Kazooie. They left the peak ignoring Wozza, he was no help at all. They then journeyed to Gobi's Valley, which they passed earlier on. Nope no Banjo here. Tooty was starting to cry at this point. She couldn't help it, her brother certainly wouldn't be back by dinner. So they left the mummies who were really scary, back at GV. Then they went to Mad Monster Mansion.**

**Tooty was now scared, what if the skeletons were devouring Banjo! They may be devouring him for his skin, fleshy stuff that, and his bones, for extra arms and legs. Tooty was now thinking crazy things, sure she like to see new sites, but she didn't like ****the thought of this site. MMM is a haunted old house with a church yard behind it.**

**MMM used to belong to Grunty, but she used her lair more than this old dump.**

**The ghoulies were scaring Tooty with their green glow. But still a very brave little Tooty adventured the dumpy old place. Still no Banjo. Next stop Rusty Bucket Bay!**

**RBB was still full of toxic waste just like the old times of Banjo-Kazooie.**

"**No one bothers to clean this waste up" Kazooie said in a quiet voice, which was very unusual. "Oh, c'mon Tooty don't cry, it's not your fault" said Kazooie comforting Tooty. "I know **_**you**_** didn't make this mess!" Kazooie added laughing her head off.**

"**CHEEKY" said Tooty and started to laugh with her.**

**They even checked the captains cabin just for fun!**

**But soon left as RBB had nothing else for them.**

"**CLICK CLOCK WOOD HERE I COME" Tooty said gleefully.**

**They checked Spring, no banjo, Summer, no Banjo, Autumn, No banjo, Winter no Banjo either… But Nabnut was in his house sleeping with what appears to be another female squirrel, probably his girlfriend or his wife.**

"**Yucky thoughts, yucky thoughts." Said Kazooie thinking of something disgusting.**

"**Nabnut is sleeping." Said Tooty**

"**Yeah, with a GIRL!" yelled Kazooie still thinking of disgusting things.**

"**Let's leave Kaz you're making me feel sick!"**

"**ME, WHAT DID I DO HE'S THE ONE WITH THE GIRL!"**

"**EEEWWWW!!" said Tooty "Gross Kaz!"**

"**Ok let's leave Toot!"**

"**Toot?"**

"**Yeah that's you're new name piccolo girl."**

"**OK KAZ" said Tooty in a fake agreeing voice.**

**They left CCW and went to the furnace fun room, where Grunty had once had a game quiz in. LA LA LA LA! "Hello and welcome to Klungo'sssss furnassssse fun! I'm you're host Klungo Le Klumssssooo!" It was Klungo, and what is he doing? Imitating Grunty of course! Tooty and Kazooie both said "Le Klumso? Yeah, you are clumsy!" As they teased they ran onto the game boared, but answered no questions. They ran all the way to where Klungo was and demanded "Where's Banjo!?" They both said simultaniouslely. "You hassss to play Klungo'sssss game firsssssst!" he replied.**

"**NO!" the girls argued.**

"**Yasss!"**

"**NO!"  
"YASS!!"**

"**NO!"**

"**YAAAASSSSSS!!"  
"NOOOOOO!!"**

"**OK, ok, youssss galsssss winssss, but no Klungo takessss Banjo with him! Meetssss me at topssss tower." And so Klungo ran.**

"**D'oh!" the girls cried. "What does klungo want from us!?"**

**They went up to the top of the tower and… "HELP ME, HELP ME!!"**

**It was BANJO! He was in one of the beauty machines and Brentilda was in the other.**

"**Klungo'ssssss new exsssssperiment!" said Klungo triumphantly.**

**And he pulled the lever… bang boom CRASH, went the machines!**

**Then they finished and opened and out came a very deformed looking Banjo and Brentilda! TWO OF THEM!!**

"**Klungo callssss them BRANJILDAS!!"**

"**GRRARR!" cried the branjildas.**

**Tooty cried, Kazooie had eggs coming out her backside.**

**Kazooie went up to the one that was supposed to be Banjo.**

**She started to get tears in her eyes and she said "Banjo, I'm so sorry, I should've known to come up here first!" the Branjilda which was once Banjo snapped his new Brentilda wings at her. Tooty who was having a cry panic attack quickly said "But she likes you Banjo, you are her best friend, please don't ever –sob- harm her!"**

**Banjo the monster said "Harm, harm, HARM!"**

"**Please Banjo, do not hurt any of us, but you can hurt **_**HIM**_**, Klungo the one that turned you into… this!" she hissed the last word. The one that was Brentilda said "She is right you know, just because you look like a monster doesn't mean you should hurt the ones you love…" now that is a smart Branjilda! " Now get back into that machine and turn back to normal, that goes for both of us banjo!" said the Brentilda Branjilda. "NOT WORKSSSSS FOR BACKWARDSSSS CHANGE!" said Klungo "I QUITSSSS!" he said. **

" **BUT**** HOW DO WE TURN BRENTILDA AND BANJO BACK TO NORMAL!?" Cried Tooty even more than before.**

"**That'ssssss for yousssss to fi****gure it outsssss…" Klungo said before he left the room.**

"**Banjo…" said Kazooie "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled in his face and pecked him on the lips, the peck is supposed to be a kiss but it felt like a pinch.**

**Banjo was shocked! He soon turned back to normal in a sparkle fashion way.**

**Unfortunately Brentilda stayed the same, the same Branjilda that Klungo created, she was so upset that she left Spiral Mountain and never returned! **_**(Now we know why she isn't in Banjo-tooie!) **_**And so Banjo, Kazooie and little Tooty lived happily continuing their lives, until banjo-tooie that is!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOHHHHH!! A little bit of a cliffhanger there, and poor Brentilda, maybe that's why she isn't in the sequal, oh, well just a theory!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
